Get Real
by Anu of the sand
Summary: Riku and Sora fanfic. Riku is a jock that falls in love with Sora,the nerd.Well sora has a thing for him.
1. EhumPark

**Get Real...**

**Chapter 1**

_This is an Sora and Riku fanfic based on the movie Get Real. It's a great movie about a Jock who falls in love with a nerd. Most of this will be based off of memory since I had everything planned but yep... T_T _

_Yep,that's right I watch Logo. A lot of it o.o_

_Let's start._

It was a day like any other day for a nerd named Sora. He was in the park waiting for his best friend to show up, she was approximately an hour late, Sora didn't mind too much since it gave him the chance to sit on a bench across from the men's restroom.

Why was Sora doing this well, the thing is Sora is gay and he wants to be in a relationship with someone and right now just about anyone fits to Soras' liking. Most of the time men will talk to Sora, usually older males in their mid-thirties, but today was Soras' lucky day because none other than a tall red head decided to talk to him.

"what's a boy like you doing out all by himself?"Asked our favorite red head.

"Oh,well only here to admire the park" laughed Sora.

"I wish I could say the same"

"Why say that?" Sora asked shyly. Why was he acting this way, he had spoken with so many other guys why was this one making him nervous.

"To find the one I love." he stated sitting next to Sora.

"You're girlfriend run off?" Sora grinned trying to act confident, but it wasn't working.

"No not exactly, I'm looking for a man or a boy" growled Axel putting his hand on Soras' lap "But good company is hard to find now days, you never know who to trust."

"Well I wish you the best sir. I hope you find you one and only some day." getting up from his seat Sora was pulled back. "I really have to go now so if you don't mind could you please let go?"

"Now why would I do that when I've found someone as cute as you to play with?" a smirk played across Axel's lips as he leaned in towards the boy.

Having enough time to pull away Sora began to run. He didn't care where he was going as long as he got away from the insane red head that was following him.

**Anu: **_well it's stills short :D more fixing on the way! Chapter 2 should be fixed soon I think... oh well it'll say at the top if it is or not. _


	2. Meaning of rape

**Anu:**_ FIXED?_

**Emiko:** _Not even close dear._

**Anu:**_ Damn! Oh well! Read on lovely people that actually read this! ^.^ _

_**Chapter 2: **_

"Hey kid! Wait up please I just want to talk to you!" yelled a very tired Axel "How can you run so fast"

"It's a class called P.E." he retorted "It helps when it comes to perverts like you!"

"I promise I wont rape you I just want to talk!" assured Axel. He was way too tired to keep chasing after this small boy.

"Really?" asked Sora as he stopped. Stupid, stupid Sora always so trusting.

It seemed like the man would keep his promise. Looking at the much older man Sora started to walk towards him. He seemed as if he was dieing.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

Poor Sora just doesn't even know what he got himself into. He should of kept running no matter what. But since Sora has the intention span of a baboon something like that would never pop into his little mind.

"You care about me?" cried Axel pushing the young boy against a wall and hugging him for dear life. Letting his thins fingers play across Sora's chest and down to his ass.

"My friend she's waiting for me and I need to go," closing his eyes Sora continued. "She know kung fu so if you don't stop I'll make sure she uses it on you!"

Trying to push the older man off of him Sora had no luck. Axel was holding onto him for his life and he wasn't about to let the boy get away.

"It might hurt at first, but that wont matter." he assured kissing the younger boys neck, making Sora put his weight onto the red headed pervert. Axel pushed harder against the boys leg making poor Sora moan.

"Please sir. I wouldn't be very good anyway."

"Excuse me sir but you are sexually harassing my boyfriend and I do believe that is illegal." glaring into his green eyes Namine still had a warm hearted smile on her face. She was a pretty girl but she could also be very scary when people rubbed her the wrong way.

"Sorry , Miss but I believe he wanted this " Axel smiled kissing the younger boy again, making Namine angry.

"Well _sir_ , I believe you have no right to touch a minor for he is only Fifteen" she stated pulling the younger boy from underneath Axel.

"You're only fifteen? Why didn't you tell me when I met you?" sighing the red head walked away.

"Thanks Namine"

"If I didn't help you, you would've been raped now tell me what that word means " she said looking him in the eyes.

"It means to force someone to have sex, and I was going to be forced if you didn't come " he stated looking back at her

Namine's a transfer student from America Sora has only been friends with her for about a year. Her mom died about five years ago and her father decided to move into the house right next to Sora's about a year and a half ago. Since meeting they have become best friends.

"Hey, Sora there's your favorite jock" Namine said with a smile as she pointed at the silver haired boy.

"I…..he's… stop messing with my feelings" Shoving her away.

"I'll talk to him, if you want him to know who you are." she advised as she looked at the Café across the street.

"Why don't you talk to him Namine he is your future brother" mocked Sora

As if proud of himself he stood there for a moment looking at his best friend, as she seemed to be thinking of something.

"You know what Sora lets go talk to my big bro maybe he'll want to join us for tea or some hot chocolate over at the Café ." she smiled for she knew Sora was crying on the inside.

"Fine lets go ." he growled following behind the blonde.

As Namine started walking down the hill which lead to the park where Riku's team was practicing . Sora wished he could tell Namine something but he wasn't able to speak. Pulling on her sweater didn't even stop her doing what she had to do. This was the person he's been in love with since the beginning of freshmen year and his best friend was now going to talk to talk to him.

"Riku , your mom wanted us to stop by and walk home with you." Namine said while she smiled at the rest of the track team.

"Sure I guess we could head home now ,the team wont mind " Riku guessed as he started to walk towards Namine.

"Riku where are you going?" asked Roxas as he followed behind his captain.

"He's wanted at home "Stated Namine" You don't mind if we go to the Café across the street with Sora do you?"

"No not at all" he smiled looking at Sora who was blushing too much for his own good.

"well then we should be off." Smiling that evil perfect smile she had.

"You just have to be mean to me" cried Sora as he was dragged by Namine across the Street.

**Anu:** _I'm sorry I suck I don't have any inspiration any more_

**Emiko**:_Its true I don't help her write like I used too..._

**Anu:** _well that's all_

^  
**Anu: **_Just decided I'd leave that . laziness_


	3. Morning at school

Anu: I was amazed I even got any reviews I was like in complete shock!

Emiko: Yes amazing isn't it…well Anu I guess that means I owe you a dollar.

Anu: Cool, I get a dollar and if I get more you owe me another .

Emiko: Ok, I doubt you'll ever get another comment…

Anu: You cant doubt me girly man I doubt you'll ever get a girlfriend!

Emiko: So you'll never get a boyfriend, plus I don't care about anyone that cares about me..

Anu: God, your so mean see if you ever get a present for graduation ..well on with the story

Poor Sora he didn't have a great time at the Café . Ah, well who would if you had to sit right across the guy you like. Yes ,our poor Sora suffered a bad afternoon. Of course now that Sora is way too scared to even look at Riku he is now his partner in gym class and history and English.

Now lets begin ,Sora's school requires uniform, Sora hates the dress code , Namine on the other hand loves it.

"So, can I ask you a question?" asked Namine as she jumped off her front porch into a walking position beside Sora.

"Only if your capable of asking a question so early in the morning" Sora said as he continued to walk

"Well so what if I cant think straight in the morning" she cried hitting Sora with her bag "Are you mad at me Sora? If you are I apologize just tell me what I did wrong, please Sora you're my best friend!"

"I'm not mad at you ,Namine….even if I was I would say I was sorry." Sora explained looking at the ground as he walked. "Namine… did you pair me with Riku on purpose?"

"How could you even think I would do such a thing!" she laughed looking back at Sora " It was fun trying to convince the teachers you were friends and slightly retarded"

The wind blew a bit as they both stood before their ancient school no one was outside and neither in. All the cool kids were at a Café or at home sleeping until their greedy little selves woke up. Of course being the worst part of a whales body Namine and Sora were at school early to go to the library and to the schools attic or maybe the basement. The attic was off limits for one reason , long ago before Sora and Namine were even thought of a young girl hung herself and now it is supposedly haunted but that is not the reason it is off limits, simply it's always been off limits.

"So, what will it be homework or online gaming?" asked one of the geeks that walked by with his friends

"Hey ,do you two know if ,Riku is here?" Asked Namine looking at the two boys that were staring at her chest "Um may you tell me?"

"Oh, yes ,well, we do not have any info on the jock ."said one of them "But you must excuse us we are to met Sean online in five , move along princess."

"Well thanks any ways" she said walking away. "Sora ,we got to get to the attic you know I said I'd play with those geeks. Stupid me for pretending to be a guy online."

"I'm not helping you I have to pee." Sora laughed running off "I'll meet you there ok?"

"Sure" she responded walking up the steps.

Now here we go. Sora really doesn't have to go pee he just wants to be alone without any interruptions. Running into the boys bathroom Sora looked around and closed the door behind him. Taking off the blue blazer and pulling out his shirt Sora sat down. Staring at the ugly green tile on the walls and the bight blue stalls . Sora frowned thinking about how much pain he'll go through sitting next to Riku.

"If only life was fair." groaned Sora pulling his knees to his chest "Why am I the one that has bad luck?"

"Well aren't you cute" a voice coming from the stalls.

"Who's there?" he asked looking up towards the stalls.

" Did you really forget about me Sora?" asked the voice.

"Please don't rape me!" yelled Sora

"Like I would …its just me" Stepping out from the stall the tall brunette walked over to Sora.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing here?" he questioned trying to stop his heart from racing.

"What, now I cant come to school early. How rude" he laughed touching Sora's pale face

"You graduated last year so you aren't aloud !"Sora shouted

"I happen to have a visitor's pass love. You do remember what happened last year, what you and I did." he glanced down at Sora's pants. "We could do it again, if you want."

"I don't know what your talking about. Your lying, I wouldn't let you do that to me." he moaned letting the older male kiss him. "I highly doubt you remember anything since you were wasted."

Namine continued her adventure to the school attic. Dodging dangerous items that were being thrown at her, kicking the freshmen out of the way, and hitting her personal fan club with her bag. She herself was unaware as to why she had her own fanclub. Nothing could stop her not even Roxas walking out of the Library.

"Hey, Namine!" yelled Roxas

"You cant stop me I have to make it I must beat the geeks." whispered Namine continuing her run walk of hell

"Namine, are you okay? You look angry" pointing out her furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, no I'm fine actually thanks but I got to go, big deadline for journalism "she lied "I'll talk to you later, bye!" she yelled running away

"I have to ask you something, please Namine" he pleaded running after her

"Oh, I love questions shoot!" she said pulling out her note pad "Go ahead Roxas ask."

"What are we doing in History?" he asked

"If you wanted to ask a question like that you should of warned me. That question wasn't even worth writing down." she scolded before walking off

" If we get caught I'm going to say you forced me" said Sora as he stared at Leon

"If we get caught, I'll rape you." laughed Leon as he continued to unbutton the younger boys shirt .

"Stop!" yelled Sora as the older male started for his pants. "We'll get caught if we continue."

"Come on Sora you don't moan that loud, well maybe at the end." he smiled playing with the boys hair.

Sora whimpered and brought his hands to rest on Leon's belt and that is when a brilliant idea came to Sora small brain. He grabbed at the boys private parts and yanked downward, causing Leon to cry out in pain and fall onto his, allowing Sora a chance once again to escape from being raped.

OLD

Anu: I wish the best for the married couple!

Emiko: Who the hell got married?

Anu: I thought you knew .

Emiko: Why would I know?

Anu: didn't your grandma get married a few weeks ago

Emiko: More like 30 years ago

Anu: Oh , well than I must of imagined it. What about that time you made out with a guy!

Emiko: You just love to talk don't you Love?

Anu: He said it well typed it .

Emiko: What I do?

Anu: Nothing, well please review!

**NEW?**

**Anu: **_Oh dear. I think I'm terrible at this... yes?_

**Emiko: **_Yep :) _

**Anu: **_Why thank you kind girly , review please. I plan on updating this weekly and yes I will actually put a "real" and "new" chapter up! _


	4. Just me again

ALL HAIL ANU WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE GRADUATING!

**Anu:** Holy Spaghetti Balls!It's been such a long time... and well all the stories I have on my account here, well they are all lost and shall be lost FOREVER! That would be because my dear friend Emiko decided he would be a jerk and get me a brand new computer and laptop then smash my old computer because it looked at his woman the wrong way! Well that's all nonsense and lies ~smiles~ except that I did receive a brand new computer and laptop ^3^ but I will be fixing the stories that I have on here and I will also be updating them once again! YAY! No one else seems happy but me.

**Emiko:** That would be because you are completely mad, my sweet.

**Anu: **You speak of lies my dear friend that has a girly name! I say this to you with love of course.

**Emiko:** Of course you do...

**Anu:** Well if you think I should continue with my Stories or particularly just one of them please tell me :) it would make me very happy and since I'll have all the time in the world to update since its summer. WEEE!

**Emiko:** Make the git happy and tell her something...

**Anu:** Thanks everyone!


	5. Schoolstill

**Anu: **_I have decided that this story will be updated on a weekly basis! :D See the profile for more info? Still I am the only one excited... why?_

**Emiko: **_No one else cares that's why! _

**Anu:**_ Oh, makes sense! I'm sure someone cares._

Chapter 4:

It was only first period and Sora was ready to head home, he hadn't spoken to Namine and he was not going to get a chance to do so anytime soon. One thing that made his day even worse was the fact that a certain tall silver haired boy was sitting beside him. They weren't just sitting beside each other but sharing the same desk. If Sora could choose a day to be the worst day of his entire life he would choose today without a doubt.

It wasn't that he didn't like that he was sitting beside Riku, it was the fact that this was the boy he'd had a crush on for as long as he could remember. Now that Riku was close enough to lick..yes lick, Sora couldn't keep himself calm.

"What do you think about that Sora?" it was their teacher a tall lanky blonde man with piercing green eyes that everyone knew better than to mess with.

Staring at his teacher Sora must of looked like a complete idiot, not only were his eyes wide and tearful but his mouth was also slightly open. Now that the room was completely silent everyone in the class turned to look at him. Many of the girls giggled at the sight of him and others felt sorry for the boy, being called on by this teacher was a death wish if you didn't answer.

"Well Sora are you ever going to answer?" His voice hinted that he was losing patience. "If you don't I'll have to reconsider your grade."

Looking past his teacher Sora found Namine waving her hands in the air trying to motion for him to look down at his book.

"I have no idea Mr. Vexen. I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh well I'm so sorry. Maybe you should go to the nurse then?" Walking towards Sora he turned on his heel to face Riku. "Would you happen to know the answer to my question Riku or are just as much of an air head as Sora here?"

Pushing her arm into the air Namine waved it around in hopes that the teacher would see her. He did but he chose to ignore her because well Namine was the smartest in the class and always tried to help those that needed it and Vexen secretly hated her.

"No sir I don't know. I wasn't paying attention either." Putting on a smile he looked at everyone. "I think Namine knows."

Groaning Vexen turned to his blonde student. "I had no idea. Well then let's move on."

When lunch finally arrived Sora was relieved he finally was able to get away from his crush. Now he had to deal with the one that had made the sudden arrangement.

"How have you been liking class Sora?" giggling Namine leaned against the lockers.

"If you must know I'm not to happy with being his partner for everything. He probably thinks it's awkward to have me next to him in every class!" Sticking his head into his own locker. "I don't even want to look at you, you're terrible you really are."

"Aw, why thank you! At least you are in different classes for P.E. It would be even worse in there, you wouldn't want to smell him after a work out."

"I have yo see him in the showers though." Sora pointed out. It was the bad enough to have to take a shower with other guys but when you have to shower with the man of your dreams it is ten times worse.

"Forgot about that. How 'bout we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Smiling Namine grabbed Sora and dragged him away from the lockers. "We can sit next to Riku."

"I hate you. You evil angelic creature!"

Hugging Sora Namine looked him in the eyes. "So what happened this morning? Some kid said he heard some strange noises coming from the bathroom."

Pushing away from Namine, Sora crossed his arms over his chest as they walked. He wasn't about to tell Namine something just so she could beat him up even though it wasn't his fault.

"What makes you think that it had something to do with me Nam's?" trying to hide the truth is not an easy thing when it comes to hiding it from Namine, she wasn't part of the Journalism club for nothing.

"Oh, just because a certain someone just happened to tell me that you were the one that ran out of there and left a guy that recently graduated on the floor holding his balls." reading off from her notepad.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Smiling at his friend Sora walked ahead.

Walking straight towards them was one of the girls that's considered to be popular. Her long red hair and pale skin didn't frighten people away but rather invited them in to talk to her. Her name Kairi and when he noticed her staring him down he decided to walk closer to Namine.

"She has something wrong with her." whispering Sora held onto his blonde friend. Nodding Namine ignored the red head.

"Excuse me but I was looking at you, that means you have to talk to me. Hello?" Kairi turned and began to follow. "Hello! I was talking to you!"

"If you ignore these rare creatures they will eventually leave you alone." Namine stated as she walked faster.

"I think we are just making her even more angry. It's not normal for someones hair to be that red." Stopping Sora turned to look at the girl. "She kinda looks like-"

"You! Yes you! How dare you break my brothers heart!" pointing her thin finger at Sora. Sora stood confused and looking dumbly at Namine as if she would save him. Sadly Namine was in shock and didn't understand what this girl was going on about so instead of helping her friend she pulled out her notepad.

"Please continue."

"Namine!"


End file.
